


Morning Glory

by littleblue_eyedbird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lazy morning kisses, Morning Sex, Smut, Smut with a Story, Waking up in your lover's arms and not wanting to leave their bed, things that go wrong during sex that lead to laughter, unexpected interruptions, unwanted guests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblue_eyedbird/pseuds/littleblue_eyedbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning kisses that gradually become more intimate and demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Morning Wood + Elven Glory= Morning Glory

The glow of newly cresting sunrise spilled through the open balcony doors of the Inquisitor’s quarters, left unsealed from stargazing the night before. The light slowly spread across stoned floor of the spacious chamber before washing over the two sleeping elves entwined in a lover’s embrace, limbs lost amidst the sea of sheets on the bed nestled along the far wall of the room.  Its brightness continuing to grow until it swept over their faces, causing one of the dreaming figures to stir.

Solas could feel the pull of the dawn tugging on the edges of his consciousness, drawing him from the depths of his shared dream with the woman draped around him. The fade was quickly losing its hold on his mind the brighter the sunlight became, futile to ignore, finally rousing him entirely from his sleep.

He blinked, adjusting his vision to accommodate the blinding stream of daylight illuminating the room that had once belonged to him, so many ages ago. The décor and structure had changed--having evolved in style after trading countless hands as new rulers and Empires rose and fell over the years--but the magic that lay dormant in the foundations of the castle, in the very stone that served as its bones and whispered through the walls to him like a long forgotten song, had not.

An abrupt movement next to him caught his full attention, pulling him out of old memories. His heart skipped a beat while he took in the sight of the woman resting beside him, turning away to lie on her back. He shifted, angling his body carefully so as not to disturb her, so he could admire at her form more closely.

The light from the open doors flooded her now exposed features, kindling the golden tendrils of her hair that spilled over her pillow and onto his like flames, with a few stray strands laid askew across her forehead. The deep scar that graced the left side of her face, that began above her left brow and raked down her cheek, appeared faded in the brilliant morning glow. Even Its sister, the one that arced from the edge of her left temple down, cutting a deep path in front of her ear that continued to spill onto her throat ending just over her collarbone, seemed softer.

Solas gazed the steady rise and fall of her chest through his sweater that she had stolen from him the night before, admiring the way the cream colored cloth contrasted with her tanned skin. She looked at peace, and Solas was reminded of how rare of a sight it was to see. The burdens of commanding one of the largest military factions in Thedas, charged with resolving the impossible mess _he_ ultimately had created, momentarily forgotten as she glided through the leftover fragments of their dream.

Tentative fingers reached out and brushed aside the few loose strands to steal a clearer view of face, gently tracing the jagged groove down her cheek. The white ink of her vallaslin stood out against the hue of her skin, branching across her flesh and the scars with fastidious precision, though they did nothing to lessen her beauty. They were a part of _her_ , and _she_ was beautiful. Vibrant green eyes fluttered open at his contact, still heavily laden with remnants of the fade swirling in their depths.

He stopped his caress as their eyes locked.

It took him a few heartbeats to regain his voice.

 _“On dhea, vhenan”_ He greeted, watching as her eyes lit up at the use of the of the intimate endearment.

She reached for him then.

The sight of her extending herself so openly to him, as always, pulled at that ancient feeling lodged in his chest. A feeling he had sworn to keep locked away, a kindness for both of their sakes.

But in the same manner that all his meticulously thought out plans crumbled apart at his fingertips--no matter how carefully constructed—the promise he fought himself so hard to keep fell to the same fate. Those same hands that once held fractured failures reached out to return her embrace, drawing her body in closer. Her scent flooded him, cleansed him as he eliminated the space between them. She was crisp and refreshing, like a cold blast of mountain air mixed with pine and the faintest hint of something sweet and floral. It was exhilarating, especially at such an early hour where all of his senses were vulnerable.

Laying side by side as he slowly traced the slope of her jaw with the tip of his nose, placing a chaste kiss on the sensitive pulse point of her neck when his lips brushed over it.

He felt, more so than heard, the fit of breathless approval he had coaxed out of her at his offering of affection--hot and heavy, lingering at the base of his neck and around the shell of his ear. Her right hand began to roam the planes of his back with her finger nails dragging across his skin in aimless patterns before catching on the grooves of his spine. She followed the dips and bumps up to the base of his skull, sliding her fingers around to rest on the side of his face while her left hand was tucked gently under his chin.

His vhenan was somewhat infamously known for her steely gaze, one that could send men, women, and nations falling to their knees upon the frost coated ground at her feet with a mere glance. But her cold and calculating exterior was just a mask, one she had to wear in the face of such adversity being in the position he had, inadvertently, put her in.  It was much like the formal reserve he donned outside of closed quarters, and he found and odd sense of comfort in knowing he was not alone in sharing the habit.

The profound emerald eyes that bore into him now were anything but cold. Instead he found the gaze that held him, the one that always managed to steal the breath from his lungs and ease the ever present ache in his archaic heart, burning with a quiet tenderness and unconditional adoration. It was an endearing look she saved for him, and only him.

He knew he did not deserve her devotion.

 _Had_ known that from the beginning.

And yet he had let himself get drawn in, ensnared; unable to resist the pull of his own traitorous heart towards her indomitable spirit.

He leaned in once again, grazing his mouth across her cheek bringing them to press against her lips that eagerly parted to receive his kiss. She grasped him a little tighter, rolling him over to be able to settle on top of him. Her body clasped so tightly against his ignited a flame that slowly burned him from the inside out. He could feel the heat blossoming in the core of his being, unfurling lower still to --

She pulled away from him suddenly, breaking their embrace.

He became _very_ adamantly aware that he did not want this moment to end.

He chased after her mouth, following her momentum forward as she propped herself up--but she eluded him with a playful grin. He was left hovering less than an inch away from her face, brows pulling down in modest confusion.

“A _very_ good morning, it would seem.” She teased in a sleep ridden drawl, one brow arching as she acknowledged his steadily growing desire beginning to press into her abdomen with a subtle undulation her hips.

She hummed with amusement at the low moan drawn from him before dipping forward and peppering his cheek with small kisses, thoroughly enjoying the way his face colored. A soft sort of gaiety she showed no one else. Contentment radiated more strongly than he would have liked to admit, heat spreading across his face as she rested her forehead and weight of her body against his.

“But another dawn means another day.” She exhaled with a hint of disparagement, and attempted to peel herself away from him.

Normally, it was he who was the first to pull away, to break contact, to disentangle lingering touches, but for some reason, that part of him he had tried to keep sealed away—the part longing for the safety and comfort that can only be found in the company of another, _attachment_ —convinced him to stay.

He wrapped his own around her tightly, disrupting her movement and pinning her back down against his torso.

“Not yet.” He sighed against her shoulder, nuzzling the skin along her collarbone. “Not yet.”

There was no denying what his sigh truly was; a hushed plea for more time—but who exactly he was trying to convince, himself or the woman above him, he couldn’t tell.

She chuckled, a low sound he felt rumble within her chest as she relaxed against him once more. Her limber fingers pulled aside the golden curtain of her hair as she tilted her head, making the skin of her neck more easily attainable to his wandering mouth. He trailed a steady stream of wet kisses from the base of her throat to edge of her chin before lovingly nipping at her bottom lip.

Slating his mouth fully over hers once more he reclaimed what he had so badly craved, the feeling of her moving in languid synchrony with him. With every press of their lips growing more insistent their bodies became more alert, and consequently more demanding. Gone were the chaste grazes of hands and lazy morning kisses, replaced by something infinitely more urgent. The aching sensation growing between thighs was nearly impossible to ignore, perhaps he should have felt embarrassed at how little effort it took or how strongly his arousal came on, but in this moment he couldn’t quite bring himself to care.

His tongue delved passed her swollen lips and felt his heart rate spike as she returned his fervor in kind.  Each kiss she so readily returned with more urgency than the one fallen before it.

He loosened his grip so she could shift her body, letting his hands slip easily under the soft fabric of his sweater to caress the smooth skin found beneath it.  She was bare underneath, breastband and smallclothes forsaken for comfort during the night. His fingertips glided over taught muscles of her stomach, wrought from long years of training her body to bend her will. They contracted reflexively to his touch as it meandered up her chest, cupping the swell of her breasts with tender affection.

He kneaded the soft flesh, savoring the way she rocked into his hands; he had come to memorize all of her subtle signs of encouragement and knew that she wanted this as much as he did. He retracted his touch to ease her up into a sitting position on his lap, tugging off her (technically his) tunic at the same time.

He took a moment to admire the body she bared before him.

An offering to touch, to cherish, to love.

And in the same way, his he offered his.

A wry smile danced on her lips as she began to grind against his erection straining under the confines of his breeches. Each roll sent a wave of pleasure stronger that was than the one before. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth, lavishing it for a while with swirling flicks of his tongue as he trailed his thumb over the other, it hardening under his touch. With a few quick kisses across her chest, he turned his attention. The hand that had been teasing her breast pulled away to allow his mouth to take over. He grazed his knuckles down her ribs and along the bone of her hip before he dipped his hand between her thighs that straddled him.  

She clutched at his back, her nails digging into the tender skin of his shoulder blades as his fingers stroked along her slit. He groaned involuntarily at the wetness that thoroughly coated his fingers with each delicate caress, pressing a little further inside in each pass before sliding up to tease around her clit, without ever actually touching it.

 “ _Solas._ ”

Her voice, despite hours of disuse, still managed to lilt in the most alluring way when it moaned his name.

It would not be the last time she said it in that manner, he would make sure of that.

“ _Vin, Sulenera_?” He murmured against her chest before pulling back to look up at her, also ceasing the movements of his fingers between her legs fully aware of what effect it would have.

She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. She began to rut against him fervidly--attempting to garner some semblance of friction from his stilled hand.  

“ _Sathan, ar isala_ —“

Her plea twisted into a soft whimper when he pushed a finger into her unexpectedly, delving deep.

He withdrew at an agonizingly slow pace, enjoying the way he had her writhing desperately for more in his lap. He repeated the process ardently. He added a second finger to the first and curled both within her to a tantalizing rhythm her body so viscerally reacted to. The breaths she drew became ragged as he continued to pleasure her, the fruit of his work spilling down his knuckles.

“ _Solas_ ,” She crooned again, “Your breeches.”

He felt her begin constrict against his ministrations, and it had a direct effect on him.

He was painfully hard.

“What of them?”

He completely understood her intended implication.

He just wanted to hear her say it, out loud.

Her eyes flew open and bored into his.

“Get. Rid. Of them.” She commanded in a low and sultry timbre, tugging lightly at his pants.

“ _Ma nuvenin_.” He smirked.

As he retracted his hand from within her she caught it and brought his glistening fingers into her mouth. In one smooth movement she licked them clean, lapping away the evidence of her arousal with a deft tongue. As she withdrew his fingers from her mouth she gingerly bit the tips of his fingers, lips curling up at the edges as she did so.

Together they removed his smallclothes, tossing them carelessly aside. He let her push him back against the bed and watched as she positioned herself above his throbbing cock. A bolt of pleasure erupted from the base of skull and shot down his spine as she sank onto him. He could feel her every inch of her that encompassed him trembling, accommodating to his presence within her. They were two pieces of the same puzzle falling into place, and nothing felt more satisfying.

She loomed over him, sly expression sliding into place as she gave a bold roll of her hips.

He barely recognized the guttural noise that clawed its way out of his throat from the riveting sensation. An uncontrollable shiver wracked through him, prompted by the sudden barrage of sparks bursting at base of his skull that trailed down his spine, eliciting a gasp against her mouth as he tried to remember how to breathe. A confident smile flashed across her face and he knew he was done for.

The sight of rippling of her body as she rode him left him breathless. That combined with the way the thick muscles of her thighs mirrored the way her inner walls tightened around his length elicited feral moans from his mouth that she would bend down to swallow up greedy lips. Her hands laced through his and brought them to rest above his head.

Her tempo quickened as he began to thrust in tandem with every buck of her hips. He could feel her climax building. She was close.

He could tell in the way her jaw clenched and pace evolved into something more erratic.  The sight of her unraveling above him alone would have been enough to drag him over edge with her, but he wanted to draw this out longer. He did not want release, not yet.

In a flash, he ripped his hands from hers and grasped her hips. Pushing her up and off him, he sent her falling backwards onto the bed, assuming control.

He sat up and moved quickly to his knees, positioning himself between her open thighs as he nudged them farther apart. He gripped one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder.

With a snap of his hips, he easily buried himself to the hilt inside her once more.

She cried out has he filled her, fingers fisting into the bedsheets at her sides as she arched off the bed.

He barely managed to complete a few deep thrusts he was interrupted.

He had been so focused on memorizing every expression that flitted across her face while she was pinned down beneath him that he failed to notice the raven fly into the room at top speed through the opened balcony doors, making a beeline directly for him. When the movement caught his eye it was already too late.

Solas yelped as the raven collided with his face, shrieking and cawing at the top of its lungs.

Up close he recognized the crazed creature as one of Leliana’s messengers. Or ex-messenger he should rightfully say as of yesterday. It had been cast out of service for being an overall malevolent nuisance and untamable beast that ravaged anyone who tried to go near it, including Leliana. The raven had been scheduled to be put down for its excessively aggressive demeanor, but Sulenera intervened at the last minute. She pleaded for mercy on its behalf just as she had done for Rainier, but in the case of the bird, she cited the raven to be oddly charming with its ‘ _misunderstood behavior’--_ her words.

Because _of course_ she did.

It was in her nature to save the damned and condemned.

For some reason that eluded him the bird took to Sulenera like a shadow for the rest of that afternoon, inseparable from her side as she saw to her duties throughout the keep. The blighted thing developed a fierce sense of unprecedented attachment to its new master, and became overprotective of Sulenera if someone came too close her proximity for its comfort. She had released it off the balcony last night in the hopes it would enjoy a life free of the Inquisition.

Apparently, the raven had other plans in mind—ones which proved to be most unfortunate for Solas this morning.

He threw Sulenera’s leg off his shoulder, pushing her away from the attacking bird hell bent at clawing his eyes out with a little too much force. The momentum of his shove accidentally sent her toppling off the bed. His jaw dropped in shock as he watched her disappear over the edge and land with a loud thump.

He had not intended for that to happen.

“ _Vhenan_!” He exclaimed, swatting at the still-raging-raven that was preventing him from moving anywhere remotely near to her.

“Maferath, heel!”

The bird’s reaction to his name was instantaneous; it ceased its assault and glided over to perch on the railing along the stairwell against the far wall of the bed chamber. Its beady, crimson eyes fixated on Solas, tracking his every move. He ignored it and scrambled to the edge of the bed.

“Are you alrigh—“, He peered over to find her knocked back on her ass in the most undignified manner. Her hair had been tossed about in such disheveled disarray he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stem the laugh that threatened to break free.

She seemed to be having a similar problem at the sight of him in the state he was in, though he could hardly blame her.

“It has just occurred to me that I forgot to shut the doors last night.” She stated, fighting to keep her expression neutral.

She lost that fight.

Unable to contain herself any longer, she tossed her head back and let out a sharp bark of laughter. He listened as it swelled beyond her control into a tumultuous roar, watching as her shoulders began to quiver with the intensity of her mirth. The sound of her echoed off the antiquated stone walls, filling the chamber with a genuinely joyous ring that hadn’t inhabited it for centuries.

And it was contagious.

He felt her levity reverberate in his bones. His own laughter bubbling freely out of his chest as he made no more attempts to suppress it. She closed the distance between them once more, still giggling as she slid up to the edge of the bed to steal a quick peck on his lips. But Solas caught her face in his hands and held her there, angling her head back to deepen the kiss.

The raven shrieked again as a reminder of his presence, causing both of them to jump apart.

“ _Maferath_!” Sulenera chided, turning away from Solas and throwing it one of her notorious glares.

The bird fell quiet, shifting on the railing with its beak down.

Solas groaned.

“That infernal bird… you have given it a name. Interesting choice, considering your distaste of the Chantry tales.”

“ _I_ didn’t choose the name, it was what the scouts had been calling him prior to his release. I suppose they used it so much that it stuck, and he simply responds to it now. In a way, I think it suits him, he did turn on Leliana afterall, and she was none too pleased.” Her gaze softened at the bird still fidgeting along the wooden beam.

“I cannot imagine why.” Solas retorted dryly, glowering at Maferath from across the room.

Sulenera returned her attention to him, reaching up to cup his face. She brushed her thumb gently across one of his newly acquired scratches. He leaned into her touch, turning his head tenderly press his lips in her palm.

“He might get better in time...”

He recognized that tone of voice, the one she used when she knew something was a bad idea but was going to do it anyway.

“I am to assume this means you are keeping him?”

 She smiled ruefully up at him from the position she knelt in on the stone floor, “Yes, it means I am. He’s so lonely, how could I not?”

Her words resonated with Solas a bit too much.

She noticed that distant look take over in his eyes and attempted to kiss him once more, but Maferath bristled loudly.

 “And maybe a tad bit jealous.” She laughed into his mouth, “Let me put him back outside, I’m sure he will find me again later. I’m not quite finished with _you_ yet.”

He arched a brow.

She made a distinct clicking noise with her mouth at her raven as she stood up, and it glided over to rest on her shoulder, nipping at her earlobe affectionately.

As she sauntered away, Solas couldn’t help but be drawn to study the sway of her hips as she crossed the room and admire the curve of her ass as she walked.  A pleasant heat flared up again, pooling between his thighs as she purposely leaned over the banister of the balcony granting him a clear shot of, well, _her_.

She slipped back into the bright room after tossing Maferath into the morning sky, making sure to properly close the doors behind her this time before leaning against them and giving him a smoldering look. The sunlight poured in glass panes set in the door around her, encasing her figure in a golden glow that once again stole his breath away.

“Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Elven:
> 
> On dhea- good morning  
> Vin- yes  
> Sulenera- Lavellan's name, means singer of dreams  
> Sathan- please  
> Ar isala- I need (I desire)  
> Ma nuvenin- as you wish


End file.
